


Warmth

by V13



Series: Of Red Scales and Blue Eyes [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Promise it Ends Happy, I love the sharkman, Interspecies Relationship(s), Just begins sort of sad, Link pov, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Poor Mipha, The revali/link is very brief and it wont be mentioned again probably, The series will be much fluffier after this one, poor Link, relationship troubles, sidon is a patient and understanding shark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V13/pseuds/V13
Summary: Usually, Hylians did not even near the age of 100. They were a frail race with short life spans. But Link's life isn't normal, and he lives bearing guilt for one he has failed 100 years prior.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually investing in a short series, woo!! By the way, since I'm working on this by myself, please inform me if my grammar or spelling is off! English is the only language I speak but I'm still pretty bad at it lmao

     Link is honest when he says that he often doesn’t find himself romantically interested in other people. Of course, he can recognize when others are attractive and vaguely appreciate how they look. For example, of what he remembered of Revali and Zelda, he thought they were beautiful. However, he couldn’t bring himself to actually be interested in a relationship with those two. He just..didn’t feel anything like that for them. He has the odd feeling that his disinterest in Revali had actually been the reason of the rito’s distaste for him. It was unfortunate, but Link knew he couldn’t control something like that. In fact, of what he knew, he has only fallen head over heals two times in his life.  
     The first time he had fallen in love, it was with Mipha. He didn’t have much of his memories back, but he remembered her most. She was vivid in his memory, and he could recall the exact details of her jewelry. He had been friends with her since childhood he knew, but he couldn’t recall any of his childhood memories. Despite that, he knew that all that time being with her had made his feelings run deep for the girl. He could tell that she harbored feelings too, which was only proven when he received the armor she made for him 100 years later. Every time he donned it, his heart ached for what could’ve been. If only he had been strong enough to save her, save Hyrule..  
      Yet after the 100 years of slumber, he fell for a second time. Of course, it couldn’t be simple. No, he had to fall in love with Sidon of all people, Mipha’s younger brother. Of course, he was not so young anymore, now being older than the age Mipha had been when she died. Still, it was...odd. He knew Sidon when he was a young guppy, he remembered when he had looked up at Link with admiration in his eyes. Now it felt like the roles were reversed, with Link looking up at Sidon in awe and amazement. Every time he visited and spoke with the prince, he could feel his own affections grow. He wondered if Sidon felt the same. Although, he didn’t want to ask. He felt as if he was somehow offending Mipha’s memory by pining after her brother.  
So he didn’t say anything. It must be something in the water that made him love them, that made him so torn between them. He wanted to remain loyal to Mipha, but he longed to move on. It was so unfair. If he had just done his job to begin with, it wouldn’t be like this...but then again, did he really want to imagine a life where he didn’t come to love Sidon? It was a decision he would never have to make, but it stuck itself in his mind like a weed.  
“Did you love my sister?” He remembered Sidon asking him on one of their outings.  
“I… Yes. I don’t remember much, but I know I loved her very much,” He had answered honestly. There was no use hiding the truth.  
Sidon smiled, and spoke in a tone softer than Link had ever heard out of him, “That’s good. I’m glad to know her love wasn’t unrequited.”  
     Yes, they both loved each other. _But what good is that?_ He had wanted to reply, yet held his tongue. He hadn’t acted on his feelings. He knew she loved him but he hadn’t advanced their relationship. He had been too shy-- no, too cowardly. Now she was dead, far beyond his reach. It was all his fault. All his fault.  
Glancing upon Vah Ruta in the distance, the guilt clawed at his chest. However, he realized something. He didn’t want to live with this lingering regret, he didn’t want to repeat his mistakes. Mipha might be gone but he was still here, and shouldn’t he have happiness as well? Shouldn’t he live out the rest of his life? He wanted to spend what time he had left with Sidon. He didn’t want to live a life asking himself why he let two of his loves slip through his fingers.  
     So, when he next visited Sidon, he set out to finally ask the shark Zora out. Which was harder than he initially thought it would be. He fumbled over his words and stuttered, plus by the time he even got the phrase out he was red as a spicy pepper. He wasn’t quite sure what to expect, but he wasn’t expecting Sidon to envelop him in a hug and lift him off the ground.  
“Of course I’ll date you! I’ve been waiting for you to ask!” He said, letting out a joyful laugh.

 

     He felt warmth spread through each limb, and he let go of his guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> yooo I'm making a series bc I love Sidlink and hate myself  
> I hope y'all enjoy the fruit of my labors


End file.
